1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to well tools that are lowered on a string of drill pipe and which are actuated by hydraulic force due to axial movement of the drill pipe once they latch into a well assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In oil well drilling, many operations must be performed remotely. For example, running tools are utilized to position equipment in subsea wells. The water can be several thousand feet deep.
In U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 515,858, filed Apr. 27, 1990, Lionel J. Milberger, et al, an inner or high pressure wellhead housing is pressed into an outer or low pressure wellhead housing. The inner and outer wellhead housings have a two-point socket for resisting bending forces due to wave and current action The force to preload this connection could require up to one million pounds compression. A tool is needed that will accomplish this preloading remotely.